


Untitled.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Letters, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

Dear Gerard,

It's been two months now, and I miss the sound of your voice. I've tried calling, but they seemed to of disconnected your phone.

I've started smoking again. I'm sorry, I know you hated that. I only quit for you.

Remember those times we shared, doing nothing? I think those were my favourite times. That's all I seem to do now. Nothing.

 

Dear Gerard, 

Its been four months now, and they've made me go round your apartment and take what I want. I feel like I've stolen everything from you. 

I've started self-harming again. I'm sorry. Its the only thing that distracts me from the emptiness I feel inside.

Come back.

 

Dear Gerard, 

Its been six months now and my mom's getting worried.

I'm not eating much anymore, all I seem to consume is alcohol. I'm sorry.

I visited the park yesterday. You always said how much you enjoyed the scenery. It's where your ashes were scattered.

 

Dear Gerard,

I'll be joining you soon.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
